Aniversario
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Hong Kong x Korea. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


Un año más, Hong Kong se esperaba una gran fiesta. Salió de su casa, rumbo a la de China, para poder celebrar con su familia su propio cumpleaños. Pero como cada año, no se sentía muy bien en estas fechas. El cejudo le había dejado mella, no solo en su cuerpo, sino en su alma. Cada cumpleaños con él era increíble. Ahora que no estaba, sentía una ausencia en su corazón. Esa sensación de querer pasar su cumpleaños con una persona especial, alguien que le haga desbordar su corazón de alegría y pasión... Ahora ya no tenía a esa persona. Aunque disfrutase del día con su familia, nada se podía comparar a aquellas "fiestas privadas" con Arthur. Le odiaba por haberle separado de su familia, y por tratarle como un esclavo casi todo el tiempo, pero esos días en los que celebraba su cumpleaños, parecía respetarle y querer hacer sus deseos realidad. Era magia real, y aún la sentía en su corazón.

Entró en casa de Yao, pero viendo todas las luces apagadas, parecía que no había nadie aún en ella. Así que se sentó en el sofá a esperar. Y tras unos instantes, algo abrió de golpe la puerta del salón y se echo encima de Hong.

-¡BOLAAAAA 3!

-Con lo bien que estaba yo... ¬¬U

Intenta quitárselo de encima, pero no puede. Estaban los dos solos en la casa, y como siempre, su hermano quería desearle feliz cumpleaños de una manera muy especial...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito! -dice mientras le toquetea el pecho y le da besos en la mejilla-

-¡I-Idiota! ¡Apartate!

-¿Porquee? Si yo quiero estar con mi ototou abrazándolo y dándole mi regalito...

-¡Me das asco Dobe!

-¡Eso ha dolido! Como castigo... ¡tirón de pezones! -al decir eso, metió sus manos por dentro de su ropa para poder acariciar y agarrar sus pezones con los dedos, retorciéndolos-.

-¡AHHH! ¡MALDITO SEAS!

Tras sentir ese dolor, se echó encima de Korea, intentando que sus manos estuviesen apartadas mientras le daba mordiscos en el cuello, que en vez de molestar, excitaron a Yong. Hong Kong, tras un instante, y al notar que su hermano dejó de combatir, le encantó probar el sabor de su cuello, por lo que siguió haciéndolo, dándole besos lentos y lamiéndolo con su lengua. Korea notó que sus manos se relajaban, así que escapó de ellas y le abrazó, posando sus manos en su trasero, acariciándoselo mientras emitía suaves gemidos al sentir la lengua de su hermanito pequeño, recorriéndole el cuello.

Hong se apartó y le miro a los ojos, mientras extendía un poco de saliva sobre los labios de Korea, el cual introdujo una de sus manos por dentro de los calzoncillos de su hermanito, para acariciar su miembro. Para ambos era la primera vez que experimentaban algo así, ese incesto les acaloraba y enloquecía, sin desear detenerse ni un segundo. Acto seguido Hong pasó la punta de su lengua sobre los labios de Korea, para humedecer más su boca mientras sentía como su hermano mayor le masturbaba. Ambos empezaron a mover sus caderas, para acariciar sus miembros contra el cuerpo del otro, mientras se devoraban sus bocas apasionadamente y se desnudaban el uno al otro, hasta quedar desnudos encima del sofá, acariciándose sus cuerpos hirviendo y deseando más.

Sus miembros se rozaban y empezaban a humedecerse, mientras se abrazaban fuerte para notar su calor corporal mientras sus lenguas, juguetonas, invadían sus bocas. Korea decidió entonces colocar boca arriba a su hermano, encima del sofá, para después besar y lamer desde su boca hasta el pecho, pasando la punta de su lengua húmeda lentamente a medida que bajaba por el cuello y el torso. Sentía como el miembro de Hong se excitaba al notar su pecho acariciarlo a medida que bajaba. Pronto su boca llegó al estomago, donde se detuvo un momento a lamer su ombligo, haciéndole desear que bajase más su boca mientras con una mano agitaba su miembro, y con la otra le agarraba del trasero.

-Dobe... no pares... sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer... no pares ¬/¬

-¿De verdad crees que iba a contenerme?

Nada más decir eso, introdujo la punta de su miembro en la boca, echándole saliva para que se moviese mejor entre sus labios, deslizándose y excitando más a Hong, que soltó un gran gemido al sentir eso. Dirigió sus manos al pecho de su hermanito, para acariciar con los dedos sus pezones, mientras Hong apoyaba sus manos en la cabeza de Korea, que introducía y sacaba el miembro de su boca, haciendo que su cadera se estremezca cada vez que su lengua lo toca. Poco a poco acelera su boca, chupándole el miembro entero, introduciéndolo en su boca hasta la garganta, mientras escucha los gemidos de su hermanito.

-Te deseo... este es mi regalo para ti...

Empieza a recorrer y lamer con su lengua la punta del miembro, saboreándolo mientras se humedece y le excita, deseando que se corra en su cara y su boca. Lo introdujo en su boca a la vez que con su mano, movía su piel arriba y abajo, agitándolo cada vez con más fuerza mientras lo sacaba y metía entre sus labios. Notó como la respiración de Hong se disparaba al hacer eso, y que estaba cerca de conseguir su objetivo. Él también se excitaba muchísimo, masturbándose mientras chupaba el miembro de su hermano. Entonces notó que empezaba a temblar a cada caricia de su boca con el miembro, por lo que aceleró el ritmo hasta sentir la corrida invadiendo su lengua, saboreándola y extendiéndola por todo el miembro. Tras estar seguro de que Hong acabó, se levantó para verle a la cara, totalmente avergonzada y sin apenas poder respirar por el placer. Ahora le toca a él, así que colocó su miembro en la boca de Hong, que sin pensarlo se lo empezó a lamer, al principio tímidamente, pero después lo introdujo totalmente en su boca, mientras Korea abrazaba su cabeza por el placer y corriéndose al sentir su lengua juguetona lamiéndole.

Tras descargar toda su corrida en su cara, soltando un gran gemido de placer, e intentando respirar ambos, Korea fue a la boca de su hermano para besarla suavemente, mientras acariciaba su miembro con el suyo propio, húmedos y aun llenos de corrida, lo que les hacía excitarse más. Pero estaban muy agotados, tanto que se quedaron dormidos sobre el sofá abrazados. Hong Kong volvió a sentirse bien, ya que Korea le hizo recordar lo bueno que es sentirse tan amado. Sin duda su hermano fue su mejor regalo de cumpleaños.


End file.
